The proposed conference will be the Fourth Gordon Research Conference on Bioengineering and Orthopedic Sciences. The theme of this Conference will be "The Relationship Between Physical Factors and Cellular Metabolism in Connective Tissues". The Conference will be divided into six scientific sessions for four and a half days. These sessions will deal with cellular metabolism, muscle, cartilage, bone, tendon, and the prosthesis bone interface. One evening session will be devoted to the process of scientific revolution. The objectives of the Conference will be to: 1) enhance communications among scientists in the fields of biology, medicine and engineering; 2) discuss research problems of mutual interest; 3) share research experiences and techniques across the disciplinary boundaries; and 4) discuss new frontiers of research and encourage close collaboration and interplay. The Gordon Research Conference is the ideal setting for scientists in various disciplines in the U.S. and abroad to openly and informally present and discuss their research efforts. This, in turn, will lead to more rapid advances in many basic and applied fields of orthopedic research.